


遇上宝藏男孩时显露的初心

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 好像没写好标题想表达的内容(•̩̩̩̩＿•̩̩̩̩)





	遇上宝藏男孩时显露的初心

最近的校园里都在传着关于洛基的事情，他本人貌似已经习以为常了，那些Alpha和他做爱都是因为他比一般omega更好看一些而已，而那些omega讨厌他也只是因为这一点。  
不过最近，loki唯一到了一个人——索尔，那个刚进校的新生，听说女朋友是sif，和洛基同一届的。  
“学长，老师让我来拿资料”新生不敢进高年级的教室，在窗口低声叫唤另一边窗那的洛基，洛基在学校没有什么朋友，所以只能低着头睡会儿觉，thor没办法，只能小心翼翼的走进去拍拍他的肩，脸旁被外套袖子压有些粉红，“文件?”声音有些沙哑，“哦记起来了，我放家里了，你要去我家拿吗，还是明天给你带过来?”  
索尔有些闷，学长身上的香味还没有褪去，掺杂着的Alpha气味对索尔来说有些刺鼻，可能是刚做完，索尔又在洛基身上探索了一番，果然，领口下的红色印记隐约可见，“喂，你在看什么?”就像被抓现行一般，索尔既尴尬又有些害羞，洛基有些不耐烦，熟睡的猫咪被吵醒后脾气自然会变差。  
“没..没什么，我今天就要交给老师的，我去你家拿好了”说完索尔就疯狂想要逃跑了，洛基反而觉得他有些好笑，“放学在门口等我，现在你可以走了”他扶着桌子站起了身，omega的各自几乎快赶上索尔了。  
'妈呀妈呀妈呀'索尔终于可以逃走了，他脑子里这几个字一直在蹦跶出来，完了就全都是洛基色气满满的样子，他确实听说了洛基的事情，可他没怎么相信，世界上哪有什么完美omega呢，可他现在信了，学长除了淫乱的坏习惯，其他全都是完美啊，不不不，学长才不一定淫乱呢。  
快放学时他都在想，甚至想着想着就歪到了那些想法上，他把曾经看的那些黄片上的人都想成了洛基，这简直不能再色气了，想法越危险脑子就越热，他感觉自己的脸就像是烧着了一般，怕被路上的同学看见，只好跑到了最近的厕所想冲一下脸降降温。  
“嗯...哈.....”此时的洛基正被人按在厕所冷冰冰的墙上揉捏，omega的胸部因为下体的刺激变的肿胀，男人一只手快把他掉起来了，洛基的脚后跟被鞋子磨的有些发红，他垫着脚尖，被人用手开阔后穴，男人另一只手摩擦在他的胸部，开阔了后穴，下体还裸露着一抖一抖的蹭洛基的臀沟。  
“我说了要戴套”Alpha原本在享受洛基紧致的臀沟带来的刺激，被打断后一脸不情愿，他嘲笑着洛基淫荡到就连做爱都要指定一些规则了，可是又因为考虑到不带套的话下次就没机会的愿因上，还是从松垮垮的挂在胯上的裤子口袋里拿出了套子，“新买的，上面带文理的，会很爽哦”男人从后面想要亲吻洛基，不过也被拒绝了。  
这不让做那不让做，男人也有些恼火，带着套子，从后穴长驱直入，惹的洛基尖叫了一身，套子上的文理恰巧的碰到了他的敏感处，不过面几下，因为男人的丁丁太小也没让他感到太舒适。  
他们做了有些时间了，男人寻求刺激，边草弄着他，边把他带出了厕所隔间，因为他力气不大所以抽出了分身，想让洛基转身坐在洗手台上，结果，索尔就进来了.....尴尬到了极致，那个人吓的直接在洛基面前软了下去，“还要追求刺激....”在他匆忙逃走书洛基还不忘补刀。  
“你出去一下，我待会就出来好吗”洛基的裤子还在隔间的地上。  
“好...好的，对不起”  
“行了你快出去”  
索尔现在完全被颠覆了，真的会有人在厕所打炮，不得不说在厕所做爱很有感觉，他完全没发现洛基出来了，下身硬起被洛基看在眼里，然而学长也没想现在就揭穿他。  
“走吧”洛基先往前走了，索尔颤了一下，才跟了上去。  
路过便利店，洛基说是犒劳他，所以买了牛奶和脾气，不出所料牛奶是thor的，啤酒三瓶都归他。  
“学长能喝这么多酒吗?”索尔很会关心人，走在路上，就连洛基的背包都背到了他身上，现在回家了还不忘也要关心一下学长的酒量，“喝多了，就没感觉了”洛基的房子很小，他说是自己一个人住也不需要太大，他就坐在床边地板上在一堆书里翻找。  
“是这个吗?”  
“啊..对”  
索尔很好奇omega的房间是怎么样的，巡视了一下周围后，目光全移在了洛基的屁股上，说实话，他的屁股十分的翘，之前光着下身的时候thor也只是瞄了一眼没怎么看清。  
“你到底在看什么?”洛基早就主意到这个低年级新生的目光，从早上在他身边出现，到现在都移不开，他把文件放在了桌子上，轻轻拉下了窗帘，“本来还想和点酒在做，你已经等不及了吗?”说着他解开了校服上的口子，白嫩嫩的胸部鼓起，这一次是因为索尔的费洛蒙。  
“其实我不是...”  
洛基轻轻靠了上来，拉着他的领带，手指从衣服下滑进去。  
“我其实...”索尔想解释，但有什么好解释的呢，他完全被这个淫荡的男人勾引住了。  
很直接，他吻上了洛基的嘴，第一次尝试接吻，索尔就像饿狼扑食一般，啃咬着猎物一样撕咬着他的唇部，洛基的做爱原则都被打破了，嘴唇被撕咬出了血色，脖子上是接近疯狂的Alpha留下的咬痕。  
“哈...好舒服”他第一次被Alpha做的前戏爽到，和这个男人接吻后唇齿间都会残留他的气味。  
突然索尔就不动了，他摸索着裤带子，有些慌了神色，“你在找什么?”洛基勾上了他的肩膀，在他脖子上乱蹭，他迫不及待在他的胯上扭腰了。  
“避孕套，我没有避孕套”索尔有些失落，他说着想拉上了裤子，那样看着眼前的食物跑走的道理，洛基也快被性欲冲昏了头脑，他手阻止着索尔拉上裤链，指尖划过他粗的不像样的阴茎，蹲下了身子，用舌尖舔着柱头，防止它滑动，还用手抓着棒子舔弄，嘴边水声也变大了，到了后阶段，索尔爽的抓住了他的头发在他裆前前后抽插，洛基的嘴吸的有些酸痛，可阴茎一直在嘴里含着没有吐出来的机会，他抓着Alpha的大腿任由他使用。  
眼角泛出了泪光，嘴边抽插带出了白色的粘液，索尔的持久他算是见识到了。  
他索性推到了索尔，用下面去服侍他，撑在索尔腹部上的手有些颤抖，峃口已经被进入了一半，腰杆挺直直到索尔开始运动胯部，他也随着索尔的动作扭动腰杆，从索尔那看，他简直就是蛇化身的会勾引人心的淫魔一般。  
渐渐的洛基习惯了索尔的进出，自己开始在他胯上乱扭，还时不时会俯下身对着索尔的嘴咬上几口。  
好巧不巧，手机急促的铃声打断了他们，其实在两分钟前电话就响了，被互相吸引的俩人完全没法被打断，但是这次洛基接了电话。  
是离这很近的警察局.....  
索尔穿上了裤子，有些遗憾，可没办法，看样子今天是没办法做下去了，“你先回家吧”洛基招招手从柜子里拿了件外套穿上，就出了门，只留下了索尔一人，房间里还残留着omega独特的费洛蒙，他现在就像被冷落的大狗狗一样，特别想蹲在门口等待洛基回家，但是他出门时的眼神告诉他还是别这么做好。  
“我们需要你给一些线索，先生”  
“有人看见你和死者今天放学时一起出的教室”  
“.......”洛基坐在铁椅子上，经管批了件外套，但他还是能感到冷气扑在他的身上，不管是警察的语气还是室内的温度，明明在那之前他还躲在高大的Alpha怀里享受性爱的快感。  
“是的，我和他去了厕所间”  
“去厕所间干了什么?”  
“去厕所间还能干什么?”  
“能干很多事情，比如吸烟?和....”那个警察用异样的眼光盯着他。屋顶上的灯照的他有些晕头转向。  
“我和他去厕所打炮了，这不犯法吧?”  
“哦...好，我以为你们去吸d了”  
警察摊了摊手，洛基明显看见另外几个警察站在那谈论着些什么，或许不是在谈论他，但现在的情况下能谈论的只有他。  
“然后呢，你去了什么地方，他又去干什么了?”  
“我朋友在厕所找到了我，他逃走了，然后我就不知道了?”  
“就这些?”  
“是，我只知道这些”  
“我们需要你留下进行下一步观察”  
“他是....死了吗”  
“是的，从楼上，不排除他杀”  
﹉  
洛基有几天没来学校了，索尔之前去他家找他  
也没人看门，警局里案子也差不多结束了，和洛基没有关系，那个人是被他女朋友推下去了，想想还有些后怕，女人被抓的时候洛基也在场，她用愤怒的眼神紧盯着他，甚至在进车时怒吼着要把他也抓起来，警察只是让洛基别在沾花惹草，这些天精神紧绷的他，甚至是连警察拍了拍肩膀都会被吓到。  
看见索尔在他家门口时，强忍的眼泪终于流了下来，虽然不是因为和索尔有多熟悉，他们只认识了一天，但在知道索尔是个可以依靠的人时他就是止不住的流眼泪。  
“索尔”洛基甚至有些激动的抱住了他，不知所措中，一双手还是环住了那个冲过来的omega，“你这是怎么了?”Alpha真想亲吻他的发间，但是躲在怀里的omega向上受了惊的小猫，如果一下子吻上去索尔真的怕会被打。  
“索尔”洛基只是叫着他的名字，在警局这些天，以前常有的孤独感又重新包裹住了他，说实话，他喜欢男人从背后抱着他的感觉，可这种感觉是虚伪的，只是身体互相温暖着，却从没有温暖到心。  
长时间的颓废他感觉自己也有些精神失常，毕竟没有人会从和陌生人做爱中索求温暖，索尔在门口等待的样子给了他不一样的感觉，他不敢奢求这个阳光一样的男人会爱上自己。  
“我们最后做一次吧”omega在他怀里蹭了脸有些擦红了，“最后一次”他又小声说道。


End file.
